Stop crying, its annoying
by afairysoared
Summary: They're all grown up. NBA stars, doctors, pro shougi players, bakers, teachers, all of them. Except one. The one who had the best shot at a bright future. The ace. Aomine Daiki. Momoi remembers him and his words "Stop crying. It's annoying."


Cameras flashed and people screamed his name as she stood waiting for Kagami. The NBA player was being interviewed by many people with fans swarming all around him. Momoi pulled her cap down, over her eyes and adjusted her sunglasses, she didn't want to be seen waiting for Kagami. Especially with those rumours around.

Kagami finally finished the interview and ran to Momoi.

"Sorry I'm late. There were too many people."

Momoi was about to say something before a camera flash was seen and someone shouted "Momoi Satsuki the model and manager of the famous team that Kagami Taiga plays in is flirting with none other than Taiga! Are you two really dating?!"

Kagami growled and pulled Momoi away.

"Lets get out of here."

When they were safe from the prying eyes of the paparazzi, Momoi fell to her knees while sob after sob racked her chest.

Kagami bent down and patted her head comfortingly.

"Are you okay?"

"It just... it just hurts so much. Knowing that he can be here with us, playing the sport he loves so much."

"I know, Momoi, I know. I miss him too."

"Why, why did Dai-chan have to leave."

_Dai-chan._

The name rang through Momoi's head again and again. She fell to the ground shaking with sobs.

_i didn't even get to tell him._

-Flashback-

Momoi stared at Midorima.

"No." she gasped.

"Shin-chan. Please say you are joking."

Instead of being annoyed, Midorima just hugged her to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

_There's no cure. No cure for Dai-chan._

-Back to present-

She wailed openly as the memories struck her in her heart over and over. Kagami hugged her to his chest.

_His chest. It feels just like Dai-chan's._

-Flashback-

Momoi wailed.

"He stood me up! He didn't even show up!"

Aomine sighed and just said "You were too good for him anyway."

Momoi stood up and walked to the freezer and took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's, intending to eat the whole thing herself.

"Holy shit, Satsuki. You're gonna grow fat."

"I don't care."

Aomine reached out and grabbed the pint from her, holding it out from her reach.

"Dai-chan give it back!" Momoi cried.

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that to yourself." he whispered comfortingly as he hugged her to his chest.

There she lay the whole night, crying into his chest as he whispered comforting words into her hair.

-Back to present-

"He had a soft side he never showed to anybody but me." Momoi sobbed "I took him for granted."

Kagami didn't say anything. He just listened to the girl cry.

Momoi sobbed even harder.

_This pain. Why am I feeling so much pain? Why can't he be here to comfort me? I want him back. I want Dai-chan._

_-_5 months ago-

"Satsuki. Stop crying. Its annoying."

"I'll *sniff* I'll try."

Aomine just sighed and hugged her from his wheelchair.

"I should be crying, not you."

"But... but only 2 weeks, Dai-chan."

"Hey... then let us spend those 2 weeks having fun, not moping around."

"Dai-chan..."

_He's being strong for me... its always for me. He doesn't know but I hear him crying from outside the room, and it hurts. It really hurts._

_-Back to present-_

"He cried. He cried because he couldn't play the sport he loved and he couldn't see us, his friends. He cried because he couldn't live." Momoi whispered.

Her hand clutched the pages in her bag. The only memory of Dai-chan which she had that she could feel. The magazine he was reading before it magazine he was reading before he started choking. The magazine he was reading before the heart monitor went out of control. The magazine he was reading... before he _died. _The magazine he loves and will always love. Those stupid pornos that he would buy everyday after school. These magazines were the only things she had left of him before he had left her forever.

To make it worst, before it had all happened, he was offered his chance. He was offered his dream.

-Before the incident-

"SATSUKI! HOLY SHIT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

"Dai-chan? You got what?"

"I GOT A CALL TELLING ME THEY WANT ME TO PLAY FOR THEM! IN THE NBA!"

"OMG! DAI-CHAN THATS AMAZING!"

They stayed up the whole night. Forgetting their worries, hiding under the tent (blankets), watching movies, doing all the things they missed doing when they were kids.

Momoi never forgot what he said to her before they fell asleep.

"I don't think anyone can take away this chance, Satsuki. No one can take away my happiness."

-Back to present-

_You were right, Dai-chan. Nobody took away you happiness. LIFE did. _

-The day he left-

"Dai-chan, please. Don't go. Dai-chan... Dai-chan!"

Momoi cried frantically as she held onto his hand. Kise put his hand on her shoulder as tears poured down his face. Murasakibara stopped munching and dropped his food on the ground before running to the bedside with sobs echoing loudly. "Don't leave, minechin, if you stay, I'll share my food with you everyday." Midorima stood next to Momoi, tears gathering at his eyes but not falling. Kuroko stood next to murasakibara and cried as he held Aomine's other hand as Kagami stood next to him muttering "Ahomine, you better not leave us.". Akashi put his hand on Aomine's forehead and said in a smooth voice "We will miss you, Daiki."

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi was full out screaming now "DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! DAI-CHAN I LOVE YOU!"

She felt his hand squeeze hers weakly. Momoi looked down al him as tears fell of her face onto his. He had tears running down his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Satsuki. Stop crying... Its... its annoying." he weakly choked out.

Momoi cried harder.

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... all of you..." he said as sobs started to escape out of him.

"I'm sorry for being such a shitty person."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A WONDERFUL PERSON! BEING THERE FOR ME, STICKING UP FOR ME! I NEED TO THANK YOU! THANK YOU DAIKI, THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND!" Momoi cried as Aomine's eyes slowly closed.

"Satsuki... I love..."

His hand fell limp. The monitor stopped beeping.

-Back to present-

_That was the day Aomine Daiki left. He left peacefully as he was sleeping. His face was smiling, as if he was dreaming. He knew he was surrounded by thee people he cared for and the one person he loved._

"Momoi. You have to move on. You know what Ahomine would have said."

Momoi nodded. She knew what he would say.

He would say "Satsuki... stop crying, It's annoying."

And thats what she was going to do. Stop crying.


End file.
